Superthreat: Generation Exile
W8L8rka0C_0 =Video Transcript= Welcome to the Global Extinction Awareness System. You are watching super threat number 05. Generation Exile. In 2019, our neighbours are climate refugees and economic collapse victims who are swarming the planet, looking for a habitable place to live. Hardest hit: storm zones, drought zones, war zones GEAS volunteers report from the front lines of the generation exile superthreat. GEAS volunteer kaitown updates on the underground hit “Journey into the wasteland”, a documentary that has slashed previous peer-to-peer sharing records for full-length films. “Journey into the wasteland” puts a personal face on the familiar statistics of 250 million climate change migrants worldwide. It follows five families seeking refuge in unfamiliar countries, from Canada to Denmark to Argentina. Kaitown reports, “This movie goes beyond the shocking images of slums and ethnic violence we are all so used to seeing on the news. It shows us the real human cost of having an entire generation grow up as citizens of nowhere, without stable access to education, health, civic rights, or a national identity.” Superstruct challenge: How can we become better neighbours to the strangers that need us? GEAS volunteer bhagat19 has breaking news. Ten Chinese youth on tourist visas were arrested for attacking a Tajik settlement in India near the Chinese border. The youth are part of a renegade Chinese movement made up of so-called ‘Leftover Children’ who have had to fend for themselves in rural villages while their parents sought jobs in China’s cities. Bhagat19 says, “These kids have turned into fierce nationalists. They want to purge Western China of so-called foreign tribalists and now they’re bringing their fight to neighbouring countries. Superstruct challenge: What can we do to build loyalty beyond borders, to the entire human species? GEAS volunteer SteveXr reports from Memphis, Tennessee where dozens of local hotels and motels have reportedly installed anti-senior signs (video reads “No one over 65”). Memphis is on the primary migration route for thousands of aging gulf coasters who are trying to escape both Respiratory Distress Syndrome and outbreaks of the hottest (?) season of storms. The anti-senior movement argues that local resources are being overwhelmed by these temporary residents. SteveX writes, “All of these seniors, they just want to return to their homes in paradise after things settle down. But they’ve become pariahs here. So where exactly are they supposed to be re-settled?” Superstruct challenge: How can we help make temporary homes for displaced citizens? GEAS volunteer annastar updates from Sydney. The Australian government has just confirmed that its migrant watch system was breached by domestic hackers. The surveillance system was developed as a “humane alternative” to the detention of migrants pouring in from Malaysia and Indonesia but the breach of the MWS now puts those migrants at elevated risk for identity theft and discrimination. reads: “Malaysian GO HOME” Annastar says, “Those of us in the system have good reason to be afraid. What if the hackers sell our information to anti-migration protestors? It would be the perfect platform for organizing violent attacks against us. Just like what happened in British Columbia.” Superstruct challenge: How can we track migration while still protecting identity? ticker content #1 Song Download of the Week: “Home Is Where Your Heart Is ‘Cause it Ain’t Nowhere Else” by Plushie Pile. CNN reality show “Meet the Mobiles” renewed, will follow new group of migrant workers. Unrest continues for the fourth day at refugee facilities outside of London. Death toll now stands at 14. Deportation of Malaysian refugees from Singapore continues, despite protests. Official cite public safety, national security. US Congress set to debate exurban reclamation bill, extending eminent domain to abandoned communities. Italian government cancels controversial immigration bonus. Critics said it was “too generous.” FEMA declares end date for final New Orleans recovery effort: March 31, 2020. “We want to give the victims of Miriam every chance to find what they need to rebuild their lives elsewhere.” EU “Internal Passport” proposal shot down in the European Parliament. Proponents vow to re-submit in the next session. African Union study declares over 10% of the continent’s population “displaced persons”. Bangalore software studio Indus River now offering “Diasporas” simulation, based on Indian experience integrating Bangladeshi refugees. Together we can survive the generation exile superthreat. GEAS volunteers are organizing now at: superstructgame.org Join us to invent the future of society. =Early Concepts= How can we become better neighbours to the strangers that need us? What can we do to build loyalty beyond borders, to the entire human species? How can we help make temporary homes for displaced citizens? DCAR - the Refugee State - uses the hexayurt for most of its extremely large refugee population. The ease of local fabrication has made them largely shelter self-sufficient, even as new refugees continue to arrive. How can we track migration while still protecting identity? CheapID is a completely anonymous identity-escrow based emergency travel document which is internationally recognized and operated by a consortium including the US State Department, the United Nations High Commission on Refugees, Amnesty International and several other human rights groups.